Be Mine
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: Yugi knew something had to change. He had to do something. He had to fix this mess. If not … then all hopes of fixing things with Yami would be thrown out the window. Luckily he found a way. Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly what he had in mind. (Yugi X Yami, including fluff, humor and an amethyst eyed baby panda. Rated T to supposed M. My V-Day gift from me to all of you! Enjoy!)


**Hey guys! So this is a one shot dedicated to Valentine's Day love and to my favorite shipping of all time, Yugi and Yami aka Puzzleshipping!**

 **This is a long one so I will let you read on. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh at all! I only own this plot. So, please enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi swore to himself that he wouldn't do this. However, fate wanted him to do this and the pounding in his ears and the beating heart in his chest proved that fact to be true. Yugi sweated, wiping the beads clean off his forehead as he took a deep breath in and then he let it out. He didn't want to do it at first. But, life always wants you to do random, crazy things for the people you love. And today marks this day as one of them.

Lately, Yugi found himself feeling less appealing, so unworthy. Why? Well, it was because of one person. One that always meant everything to him.

His other half.

Yami.

Ever since the Ceremonial Duel that ended in a draw, Yami was given another chance at life and was also given his own body. Which meant that he could stay on Earth with his friends and especially his little aibou. Yugi was ready to let his closest friend and partner go, but the moment he realized that Yami wasn't going anywhere, Yugi was crying tears of joy and tackled his Pharaoh to the ground. That day turned into night when they both admitted their true feelings for one another.

From the moment they met to the last moments they shared where they thought it was the end blossomed into a new beginning. And Yugi was more than willing to show Yami what life had to offer. In card games, pizza, hanging out with friends, and experiencing a strong urging to be kissed on the lips. Yugi knew that his life would change forever.

But every relationship has its ups and downs.

Being the King of Games is one thing. But being the King of Games' boyfriend is an entirely different story. Yugi's fame skyrocketed to the charts of the Duel Monsters experience. That meant fame, publicity, and an endless swarm of frantic fangirls. Besides school, hanging out with his friends or helping grandpa with the shop, Yugi always had his fame to drag him down in interviews, autograph signings and trying to make it out of those fan girls' crushing hugs. So, being world-wide famous wasn't as sweet as Yugi thought it would be. And what's worse … is he and Yami.

Yugi could never find the time to spend with him and his cram packed schedule made it so impossible to squeeze in some special quality time together. Of course, Yami understood that Yugi's life had changed and that he would be more busier than usual and he accepted that. But even through that sincere, smiling face, Yugi could see right past his boyfriend's ruse that it was all a cover up. Yami didn't like it. Not one bit. But, he always supported Yugi and he would stay by his side no matter what. But that didn't mean he was all sunshine and rainbows about it. He wanted Yugi all to himself. And Yugi wanted Yami.

Especially after what happened a few days ago …

 _Yugi shut the door behind him, locking it and leaning against it, letting out a deep breath he had been keeping in for so long. He had just escaped from another crowd of eccentric fangirls wanting a piece of him to keep. After being invited to a Duel Monsters convention and being asked to make a speech and get to duel against the best in all of Japan, Yugi was both ecstatic but also nervous about making a speech. Luckily, his grandpa and all his friends were there to give moral support. But Yugi appreciated that Yami was there too, giving him a charming smile and wink, enough to get his adrenaline pumping enough to get him to speak._

 _But after giving the speech, there came the interviews and getting your picture taken. Then, came the fangirls. Immediately, Yugi bolted out of there, past the many duelists and fans to get away and not get trampled alive. Even, Joey and Tristan got his back and held them off, giving Yugi enough time to get away. He ran down one of the many hallways to find the first door on his sight to get in and barricade himself so no one could harm him anymore. He swear he would faint, as he wobbled back and forth until he fell over, only to have a pair of strong arms catch him and wrap around his waist from behind. Yugi melt into the warm touch, being familiar with it._

" _Don't worry. I got you," a low, baritone voice softly spoke in his ear, making a chill go up Yugi's spine. "I've always got you." Yugi turned around in those arms and smiled up at that handsome face of Yami's before wrapping his arms around his neck._

" _Hey you," Yugi whispered before he pulled Yami's face down to meet his lips in a desperate, wanting kiss. One that Yami gladly returned with the equal amount of desire. Their mouths mashed together in perfect rhythm when Yami licked Yugi's bottom lip, asking – no – begging to be let in and Yugi welcomed him in. Once his tongue dove in, Yugi whimpered at the feel of it and it riled up Yami enough to make him growl in pleasure when both of theirs met and battled for dominance. Yugi could feel them moving backwards when his knees hit something and he fell down, letting out a surprised gasp when his back hit the couch in the room, giving Yami the chance to deepen the kiss. Yugi soon forgot about what just happened and then melted into Yami's arms, his magic fingers trailed down his arms then to his sides and then his waist. Yugi moved into his touch, missing that touch so much when he always spent his time away from his precious Pharaoh._

 _That's when Yami's hands found Yugi's arousal and that's when Yugi froze and gasped into the intense heat from his touch. Yami smirked against his lips. "Oh aibou … how I've missed you." Yami's lips grazed his, making Yugi's eyes closed into the feel of skin to skin. Yami's lips found his neck and nipped it, kissed it and more to distract him from his work down under as he unbuckled Yugi's belts and then tossed them aside before he started to unzip._

 _Should Yugi do this, right here and now, he didn't know. All he did know was this. Yami's touches made him want him more so much. The lust to have Yami inside him right now made it all worthwhile. And then, just as it was starting to get good, it had to end. Loud knocking resonated throughout the room, making Yami growl in annoyance and Yugi whimper in disappointment. Yugi grabbed his belts and buckled them back while Yami had to smooth out his wrinkled clothes with his hands, a scowl still on his so handsome face._

" _Yami?"_

" _Forget it, Yugi." Yami turned away, his back facing him. Yugi frowned and jumped to his feet, grabbing Yami's shoulder._

" _Yami, it's okay –"._

" _No, it's not! Yugi, I hate to break it to you, but it's just not!" Yami snapped, making Yugi flinch and pull his hand back. Yami noticed what he did and turned, having an apologetic look on his face. "Yugi, forgive me for snapping like that. But, honestly, let's face it. We never have time together like we used to. Now that you're famous, everyone wants a piece of the mighty King of Games." Whenever Yami says Yugi's title, he sounded amused. Now, it sounded more like a sulking comment. Yugi frowned more at this. "I never get to see you. I never hear from you more than I like. What is happening to us, Yugi?"_

" _Yami I – I honestly don't know. I want to spend time with you but …" Yugi trailed off._

" _But what?"_

" _But I just can't let down everyone else just to make us happy. The press, my fans, my friends."_

" _Well, what about me? Am I not important to you anymore?" Yami accused, eyes widening in hurt. Yugi's lower lip trembled and went in to hug him._

" _Of course you're important to me. You're everything to me. But I … I can't please everyone. I can't be in two places at once. I try but … it's too much for me to handle." Yami pulled him in and embraced him, not wanting to let him go._

" _I know."_

" _I just … I wish things would go back to the way things were before. Just you and me, no one else." Yugi murmured in the crook of Yami's neck._

" _I see." The knocking continued, followed by someone trying to pick the lock._

 _"But I don't think I can handle this anymore."_

 _"If that's the case then …" He slowly let Yugi go and walked backwards "I guess I should stay out of your way."_

" _What?" Yugi was confused._

" _Yugi, I do care about you. I really do, so much. But, I can't stand in the way of everyone else who needs you. I don't want to be a distraction anymore. Which is why, I'll let you get back to your shining moment."_

" _Yami, no! Wait! It's not like that! I –"_

" _It's okay, Yugi. Just forget it." Yami smiled sadly. "It's just better this way." The shadows engulfed him, making Yami disappear out of sight, and out of Yugi's life. Not literally, more like figuratively, but you get the picture. The door opened to let in a wave of unsettling feelings wash over him and drown him in a sea of guilt and pain._

That's why he felt so unworthy. Yami deserved someone better, someone who would always find time with him instead of doing nothing to fix it. Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, until it came to the point where Yugi couldn't take it anymore. If he spent one more minute without seeing Yami, getting a call from Yami, or even hearing his low, baritone voice for even just a slimmer of a second, Yugi was going to go ballistic! Yami kept his word and stayed away to let Yugi do his thing but Yugi knew something had to change. He had to do something. He had to fix this mess. If not … then all hopes of fixing things with Yami would be thrown out the window.

Luckily he found a way. Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

OOO

"Are you sure about this, Tea?"

"Positive! If this won't work, then what else would?"

"But really? Do I have to dress up like this?! I mean, I get if I had to dress up like a belly dancer since it has to do with Egypt but come on! I could do better than this!"

"Yugi, relax. Serenity and I knew that from the moment we saw this in the costume shop, it would be perfect for you!" Once Yugi realized that he wanted Yami back, he would need help. So, he called Tea because if he called Joey or Tristan, then they would be all over the place on the matter and they wouldn't get anything done. Besides, Tea was an expert when it comes to love. Plus, Serenity was willing to help them too since she was in town for a visit at the time. The first step was to come up with a way to win Yami back and make him realize that he was more important to Yugi than anything.

Which is why Tea checked the calendar and saw that Valentine's Day was coming up in just a few days. It would be perfect for a make up. And a make out.

The second part was to find Yugi the perfect outfit for the occasion. That's when the costume was added. Yugi immediately didn't like it but Tea was able to persuade him to believe that it would make him look more adorable, more innocent, and make him act the part perfectly.

The last part was to find a way to get Yugi and Yami in the same room together without anyone around. Tea had just the idea.

OOO

It was Valentine's Day and Tea finally got a hold of Yami and asked him to help her to study for a big time test on the history of ancient Egyptian culture in her World Studies class, since he was an Egyptian Pharaoh in the past and knew everything there is to know about it. He did say yes when she asked if they could do it at the Kame Game shop. Yami sounded reluctant at first over the phone, but he eventually gave in. He said he would be there after he helped Joey find a good-bye present for his sister before she left to make the ride home that afternoon.

She ran right over to Yugi's place since he, Yami and grandpa all lived there and helped Yugi get ready. Once he looked the part, Tea had to set the living room just right. Since grandpa had to go out of town for some important errands, the two boys would have the house all to themselves. Finally, Yugi called Tea up to let her know that he was ready.

"You ready?" Yugi nodded numbly, feeling unable to speak. "Come on, you can do this. I just know it!" Yugi smiled a bit, appreciating the support from Tea. "Well, I better get going. Don't want to get in the way of you two lovebirds." Tea ran down the stairs heading for the back door in the kitchen when she looked back up, giving him two thumbs up and a gleeful smile. "Go get him, tiger!"

Yugi couldn't help the chuckle that he let out. Tea ran off and the door shut behind her, leaving Yugi all alone. He took a deep breath in and out. _I sure hope that this works_ , he thought. That's when he heard the front door open and close, followed by footsteps and a familiar voice that made Yugi's chest tighten. "Tea? Are you here?"

 _Well, here goes_ , he thought. A determined look blazed in his eyes before Yugi made his move.

OOO

Yami had no idea what was going on. He got Tea's call and he came right away after helping Joey find a gift for his sister. It was true that he didn't like the idea of helping her study at his house since Yugi was there when he finally got a break from his busy schedule. But Tea was persistent so Yami agreed. Now, he's here and Tea was nowhere in sight. That was odd. Something must be wrong.

"Tea?" Yami went in the living room to see nothing out of place expect for a bouquet of roses on the table in the center. Yami found that strange when he saw a shadow moving around the corner where the staircase was. "Tea, is that you?"

He got no response. Instead, he saw a small, fuzzy figure slowly peaking out. He saw white fur and two black round ears. As well as some familiar tri-colored hair, the golden bangs framing his face perfectly. That form slowly revealed itself, with a furry white body and black arms and legs. The form was at its full height, holding his hands together. Yami slowly took in all his features when he looked to the face to realize who it was. "Yugi?" Yami was so not expecting that.

Yugi blushed pink and covered his mouth to hide his nervous smile and averted his eyes from Yami. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_ , he thought, embarrassed that he was willing to let the girls make him dress up like this. "You … you're a panda." Yugi blushed more and followed the plan. Yugi got on all fours and started crawling over to where Yami was. The way he moved was agile, calm and easy like he was an actual panda. Then he got close enough to Yami to already feel the intense heat wave hit him. Yugi wanted to sigh in bliss for being in his presence. Then he did something surprising. He started rubbing his head against Yami's leg, wrapping his arms around them.

"Y – Yugi?" Yami sounded shock. _What is Yugi doing? Just what is he up to?_ Yami's elegant eyebrow raised to his hairline when Yugi started squeezing him and rubbing his cheek against his jeans. Yami couldn't help but like this action. "Yugi, what is going on here?" Finally, Yugi stopped what he was doing and looked up, making Yami gasp. Yugi's amethyst eyes never looked bigger, bolder and more cuter. So bright and vibrant. Enough to make Yami go overboard. "Y – Yugi?"

"My Yami." He brushed his cheek slowly and teasingly up and down his leg, making Yami bit his lip to keep a pleased sigh from escaping. "My Yami." Yugi then moved his hands up to Yami's waist, his cheeks puffing out with an adoring smile, grabbing it. Yugi jumped up to hug him around his hips, burying his face in his chest. Having Yugi nuzzle him like this was like having a bunch of feathers tickling him. It was tingly, yet he never wanted the sensation to stop. "My Yami," Yugi's breath seeped through the black sleeveless shirt, making his warm breath clash with Yami's cool skin. He shuddered from it. And the way Yugi said his name, it was as sleek and sweet as honey. And yet, this was so unexpected. Reluctantly, Yami took Yugi's shoulders and pulled him back, making them face each other.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yugi shrunk back, knowing that this would happen.

"I uh – well you see – I …" Yugi trailed off, letting Yami look at him then at his little attire in order to piece the clues together. Then, it all clicked. He sighed before bringing the little bundle in his arms, taking him to the couch to sit him down before he did.

"Yugi, I understand what's going on here." Yugi started squirming awkwardly. "You want me back." Yugi's gulp confirmed it. "Yugi, I really appreciate what you were trying to do and I didn't hate it but …" Yami frowned when his hands twisted from how uncomfortable he would finish it, " … but I just … I just don't think that I can – "

"No!" Yami jumped from the outburst. He turned to see Yugi's eyes blaze angrily, his pouting getting more cuter by the second.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no! I don't want you to go away! I don't want you to think that I don't need you anymore! I don't want you to disappear out of my life! I won't stand for it anymore!" Before Yami could retort back, Yugi got into his lap and more like glomped him before attacking Yami's neck. He bit the crook of it where his neckline and his shoulder blade met and Yami instantly moaned. Yugi smirked and kept at it, nipping at his light tanned skin, licking them after and going up to his earlobe before nipping it too. He started tugging off Yami's jacket to find more skin and Yami's hands automatically gripped his aibou's waist, unable to keep his moans inside. He almost fell over when Yugi found a very sensitive spot on his neck and bit it down hard. Yami cried out in arouse, falling back so he was under Yugi and his jacket fell off completely, hitting the floor. Yugi ripped off his neck choker next and kissed him under his chin before making his way to his lips.

"Yugi," Yami moaned out. Yugi didn't want to hear it when he kissed his cheek, then his nose, and then his forehead. Yugi noticed the beads of sweat on Yami's face so he licked them away. To feel his tongue on his heated skin made Yami close his eyes and lean his head back, hugging his fuzzy soft panda closer to him.

"Yami," Yugi whimpered out. Yami opened his eyes and crimson clashed with amethyst. He saw Yugi's eyes were tearing up a bit and his frown made Yami feel his stomach churning and his chest clench. "I don't care about the fame, the publicity, or the knowledge that I have too many fans. Even if I wasn't famous, I still feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Because I know that there's something I have and will always look forward to no matter what." Yugi's hands cupped Yami's cheeks, his thumb rubbing patterns on it so Yami held it closer to enjoy the soft feeling. "And Yami … that something … that someone is you."

Yami felt his heart swell up in an absolute burst of warmth at Yugi's words. He could feel himself tear up when Yugi closed the gap between them and gave him a long, intense, passionate kiss. The warmth of it went from his head right down to his toes, the tingling sensation thought to have been forgotten was back and Yami welcomed it back more than he thought he would. Yami sighed blissfully in it and he could feel Yugi smile in it before Yami had his arms wrap around Yugi's waist so he could pull him in more and rub soothingly on his back. Yugi hummed and had his hands brush through Yami's hair, missing doing that.

"Yugi," Yami murmured before licking his lip, being let in to deepen the kiss. Yugi could feel every inch on himself being explored just through that tongue as they danced and battled for dominance. "Yugi, my little baby panda." Yugi giggled at the new nickname before Yami flipped them over so he was on top of Yugi and continued the intense kiss when he pulled back to catch his breath. Once he did, he looked down to see Yugi's face. He was out of breath, cheeks flushed, sweaty skin and dazed eyes. He never looked more precious … and delicious. Yami leaned in to kiss him feather-like before pulling back and getting a whine out of him. Yami chuckled and then looked into Yugi's eyes.

"Yugi, I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. For pushing you away. For believing that you were better off without me and that you would be fine on your own. I thought I was doing the right thing by giving you some space. I never broke up with you." Yugi listened attentively to this. "I still supported you when I left that day but … but I wasn't ready to let you go. I couldn't just forget about you. You mean so much to me, in ways that seem so easy and yet too complex for even me to understand. But know this." Yami cupped Yugi's cheek and had his thumb rub it, making Yugi lean in to the touch. "I will never, _ever_ , let you go. You, Yugi Muto, are my everything and nothing will ever change that. Nothing." Yugi's eyes welled up again and this time, he let the tears fall when Yami kissed them away. Yugi giggled at it and Yami smiled at it. "I want to be important in your life. I always want to. I don't want to be forgotten. For 5,000 years, I was all alone with no one to talk to or to be with. So, when I met you after you freed me, I wanted to be around you all the time, every minute of every day. But after our final duel and your fame went to the top, everyone wanted you. I guess I felt left out. I felt like … you forgot about me."

Yami looked away, closing his eyes to keep those troubled thoughts away when he felt a hand reach out and touch his cheek. He was turned back to face Yugi, smiling gently. "That will _never_ happen. I will always be there for you. You've always been there for me and I want to return the favor. Which is why I've decided to take three days off my busy schedule. So, after school on Fridays and on the weekends, I can spend some quality time with you. That way, you won't ever be alone again."

"You – Do you really mean that?" Yami stuttered, unable to believe it unless it was confirmed.

"Yes."

Yami felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders and he smiled, relieved that that problem was over and done with. That's when Yugi noticed the sudden smirk on Yami's face before he was scooped up in his arms, getting the crushing hug of his life. "Oh Yugi, thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Ugh! Uh – Y- Yami! Y- You – You're – c – crushing m – me!" Yugi squeaked out.

"Oops! Sorry, aibou!" Yami smiled apologetically. Yugi finally started breathing normally again.

"It's fine."

"And speaking of fine, where did you get this panda costume from?" Yami asked, smirking ruggedly before grabbing Yugi's bottom, squeezing it, making Yugi yelp. Yami chuckled before Yugi smacked his arm.

"Hey, this was all Tea and Serenity's idea! They wanted me to wear this when I made up with you." He defended himself. Now Yami got that this was all a devious plan and it worked perfectly.

"Why?"

"Well, they thought that … it would make me … cuter." Yugi struggled telling this and he could feel the heated stare of his mou hitori no boku. When he looked up, he gulped. Yami had the look of a predator and that's when his hands grabbed his waist, clashing Yugi's chest to his.

"Cuter? Hmm, I would much prefer … adorable!" Yami gushed over. "I mean, look at you! You are an adorable baby panda!" He smirked playfully.

"Yami!" Yugi whined.

"What? It's true! You're so cute that it makes me think that you are one!"

"I am not!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"Yami, stop it! I'm not a baby panda!"

"That is such an understatement," Yami muttered. Yugi rolled his eyes when he spotted the roses bouquet that Tea left on the table for them. Yami noticed and followed his gaze. Yami smiled before grabbing the one in the middle and bringing it to his nose to smell it. "Hmm, you've become such a distraction that I almost forgot." Yami spoke amused when he presented Yugi the rose. "Yugi Muto, will you be my Valentine?" Yugi gaped a bit and Yami chuckled. "Did you really think that I would forget Valentine's Day? What kind of boyfriend would forget something as important as that?"

"A pretty lame one, if you ask me." Yugi teased him. Yam chuckled.

"True. So Yugi? _Will you_ be my Valentine?"

Yugi swelled up with enough joy to make the past weeks of pain and loneliness go away and he accepted the rose. "Yes. Yes, I will." He took it and put in behind his real ear before Yami cupped his face and gave him a loving kiss. Yugi was so distracted by it that he was surprised when Yami scooped him up in his arms and carried him bridal style off the couch at to the staircase. Yugi giggled whereas Yami chuckled before kissing his cheek.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?"

"As long as we're far away enough for no one to bother us."

"I can guarantee that, my hikari." As they made their way upstairs, Yami had to ask. "Is that costume all that you're wearing?"

"Yes."

" _Just_ that?" When Yugi got thinking, his face turned bright red and he snapped at him.

"Yami!"

Yami's laughter boomed throughout the house when they finally reached Yugi's room. He closed it with his foot, he threw Yugi to the bed gently, and he crawled over to have him cornered and completely at his mercy. "There's no one around to bother us, no one to ruin this for us, no more distractions. This is perfect. Now, at last aibou, you're all mine." He was right. Nothing could keep them apart now and not ever again. Yugi made it clear that he wanted Yami back in his life. And Yami couldn't let Yugi go even if he wanted to. They needed each other. And now, they were together. And it would stay that way.

Now, all that was in the way of that was that panda suit.

Yami grabbed his arousal and Yugi cried out in pleasure, making Yami smirk like the devil himself. He leaned in to whisper heatedly.

" _Mine._ "

* * *

 **I have a feeling that the way I let it off makes it seem that it was a lemon coming up. Oops!**

 **Well guys, I am too tired to type anymore and I am ready to watch the premiere of Frozen on Disney Channel. I better go! So, I hope you love this since I worked so hard on this. I may edit this later. So, review/fave/follow and more for this one shot and I hope I get time to work on Chibi Who and my others.**

 **Until next time, bye guys!**


End file.
